Hitmonlee
/ |evofrom=Tyrogue |gen=Generation I |species=Kicking Pokémon |type=Fighting |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |imweight=109.8 lbs. |metweight=49.8 kg |ability=Limber Reckless |dw=Unburden |color=Brown |male=100 |egg1=Human-Like |body=12 |evo= }} Hitmonlee (Japanese: サワムラー Sawamuraa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Hitmonlee is a Kicking Pokémon. It is brown in color with tape markings wrapped around its forearms and legs. While it looks like it has tape wrapped around its legs, the tape is actually its legs coiled like a spring which stretch to increase the distance of its kicks. Natural abilities Hitmonlee can have one of two abilities, Limber or Reckless. Limber is an ability that will prevent Hitmonlee from becoming paralyzed while Reckless increases the attack power of moves with recoil damage. Evolution Hitmonlee evolves from Tyrogue at level 20 if its Attack is higher than its Defense. Game info Game locations |redblue=Saffron City |rbrarity=One |yellow=Saffron City |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Evolve Tyrogue |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Tyrogue |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Saffron City |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Evolve Tyrogue |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Tyrogue |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Tyrogue |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Tyrogue |bwrarity=None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=When in a hurry, its legs lengthen progressively. It runs smoothly with extra long, loping strides. |yellow=When kicking, the sole of its foot turns as hard as a diamond on impact and destroys its enemy. |gold=This amazing Pokémon has an awesome sense of balance. It can kick in succession from any position. |silver=If it starts kicking repeatedly, both legs will stretch to strike a fleeing foe. |crystal=It is also called the Kick Master. It uses its elastic legs to execute every known kick. |ruby=Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch. Using these springlike legs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its legs and loosens the muscles to overcome fatigue. |sapphire=Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch. Using these springlike legs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its legs and loosens the muscles to overcome fatigue. |emerald=Its legs freely stretch and contract. Using these springlike limbs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its tired legs. |firered=The legs freely contract and stretch. The stretchy legs allow it to hit a distant foe with a rising kick. |leafgreen=When in a hurry, its legs lengthen progressively. It runs smoothly with extra-long, loping strides. |diamond=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. |pearl=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. |platinum=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. |heartgold=This amazing Pokémon has an awesome sense of balance. It can kick in succession from any position. |soulsilver=If it starts kicking repeatedly, both legs will stretch to strike a fleeing foe. |black=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. |white=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. |black 2=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. |white 2=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. |x=The legs freely contract and stretch. The stretchy legs allow it to hit a distant foe with a rising kick. |y=If it starts kicking repeatedly, both legs will stretch even longer to strike a fleeing foe. |or = Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch. Using these springlike legs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its legs and loosens the muscles to overcome fatigue. |as = Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch. Using these springlike legs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its legs and loosens the muscles to overcome fatigue.}} Stats Sprites |rbspr = RB 106 front.png |yspr = Y 106 front.png |grnspr = GR 106 front.png |gldspr = G 106 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 106 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 106 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 106 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 106 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 106 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 106 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = Pt 106 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 106 front.png |hgsssprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Hitmonlee BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Hitmonlee BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Hitmonlee XY.gif |xysprs = Hitmonlee Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Hitmonlee XY.gif |orassprs = Hitmonlee Shiny XY.gif}} Anime *Barry's Hitmonlee *Giant's Hitmonlee *Shiro's Hitmonlee *Kiyo's Hitmonlee *Tsuyoshi's Hitmonlee *Kail's Hitmonlee *Gilbert's Hitmonlee *Master Hamm's Hitmonlee *Daniel's Hitmonlee *Shinji's Hitmonlee Trivia Etymology Hitmonlee's English name is a reference to [[Wikipedia:Bruce Lee|Bruce Lee]]. Gallery 106Hitmonlee_OS_anime.png 106Hitmonlee_OS_anime_2.png 106Hitmonlee_AG_anime.png 106Hitmonlee_Dream.png 106Hitmonlee_Pokemon_Stadium.png 106Hitmonlee_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Hitmonlee-GO.png